


Dandelion

by gusryder



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Soft!Nuge, Soft!Strome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusryder/pseuds/gusryder
Summary: Nuge hears it from Patty first, the social coordinator that he is. Ebs is gone. It sucks the wind out of him even though he was sort of expecting it. Had been since before Hallsy left. And before he can catch his breath, R Strome in. Nuge grips his phone as his mind flashes to dark eyes and slow hands. Of shared breaths in the dark.





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenorth/gifts).



> Strome and Nuge played on Team Canada at the World Juniors in 2013. The rest is set during the 2017-2018 season including while Nuge was on IR for his ribs.
> 
> Let this be a warning to anyone who wants to write m/m about two characters with the same first name. Don't do it. UGH.  
> Blink-and-you-miss-it, gratuitous Connor/Leon content.
> 
> Betaed by a non-hockey friend who helpfully commented "WHY IS THEIR TEAM SPECIAL?? NOT MENTIONED IN STORYLINE!" Teri, you're a gem. Thanks for the laugh.
> 
> And to Laura, I hope you enjoy this. Much shorter and sweeter than I had originally intended but there is a shocking lack of Strome/Nuge content on the internet so inspiration was hard to come by.

It starts at World Juniors. They weren’t really friends before Russia, barely acquaintances even. They know each other from the draft of course but more in passing, Nuge content to stay within his bubble. Even though he was confident in his own abilities, knew he was going to go in the top 3 at the draft, Nuge was still consciously aware of his angular frame, thin face, and his inability to charm the media. He remembers seeing Strome then, a dark haired guy with an easy smile and a quiet confidence.  He remembers liking his smile, a bit envious of how confident he was.  

When they are playing together in Russia, Nuge can’t help but watch him, inexplicably drawn to him. Strome catches him watching at a team meeting and Nuge looks away, blushing furiously even though he’s not sure why. But then Strome walks over and is sitting next to Nuge, chatting easily about their chances at medaling with tough US and Russia teams. Always leaning over to whisper comments in Nuge’s ear while their coach is talking. And when Strome presses his thigh against Nuge’s, Nuge presses back.

Nuge is standing outside Strome’s door, the loss in the bronze medal game leaving him empty and unfulfilled. The knowledge that they fly out tomorrow and the team, _Strome_ , will scatter across North America, leaves Nuge restless, a clawing anxiety in his throat. He shifts his weight wondering what he’s doing here before taking a deep breath and knocking.

The door opens and Strome smiles when he sees who it is. Nuge shoves his hands into his pockets and looks up at Strome, “hey, I just wanted to…” Nuge trails off. He’s not sure what he wanted. Strome opens the door, “come in.”

They come together in the dark, no lights to witness what is happening between them. They kiss with the frantic urgency of youth, the only sounds are muffled gasps. Nuge comes first, biting down on Strome’s shoulder, as his orgasm paints his belly. Strome slides a thumb under Nuge’s eye as if mapping the planes of his face.

There are no goodbye kisses, no whispered promises. It’s as if that by speaking, they are making it real. Making it bigger than it can be. They both know the reality of what they are doing. This is just a blip in the radar of their career and something that, as time passes, will fade into distant memory as if it never happened at all. Nuge gets up and slips on his clothes, pausing to glance over his shoulder at the shadowy figure in the dark before ducking out of the room. They didn’t exchange numbers.

 

* * *

 

Nuge hears it from Patty first, the social coordinator that he is. _Ebs is gone_. It sucks the wind out of him even though he was sort of expecting it. Had been since before Hallsy left. And before he can catch his breath, _R Strome in._ Nuge grips his phone as his mind flashes to dark eyes and slow hands. Of shared breaths in the dark.

The air feels too hot and Nuge feels his eyes prickle with emotion he cannot immediately identify. Utter terror, he decides.

He doesn’t text Strome when his number comes across the group chat. He busies himself with other things when he arrives in town. But eventually they will have to cross paths.  He’s only delaying the inevitable.

The thing is, he _likes_ Strome. It’s just not something he’s sure he wants to deal with. Ever.

The first day Strome walks into the dressing room, Nuge’s breath catches in his throat. He looks the same. Broader maybe; he’s lost the awkward angles of youth. His smile is still the same, open and warm as he looks around the room. Objectively there are better-looking guys on the team, but something about Strome’s smile has always felt like home to him. He marvels at the tightness in his chest. Were those feelings always there or has the anticipation built Strome into something bigger?

Connor reaches Strome first and fist bumps him before pulling him into a loose hug. “I can’t believe this annoying, little, almost-brother is my captain now,” Strome’s grin belies the words. “I’m so stoked to be here.” And Nuge thinks he actually means it.

Strome glances around the room, shaking hands and bro-hugging the guys when his gaze lands on Nuge. For half a second his smile falters but then it’s back and he’s walking toward him with a warm smile on his face.

Nuge stands up and hopes his smile doesn’t look forced. It shouldn’t be. He’s happy to see Strome. He just isn’t sure how to deal with all the feelings that go with it. “Hey man,” Nuge clasps hands with Strome and then he’s pulled into another bro-hug. He keeps it casual, resisting the urge to let his arms wrap around Strome, refusing to let his head tip in so he can press his face into Strome’s neck. He pulls back quickly, Strome’s hand still resting on his shoulder.

Strome looks about to say something when Larsson jumps on him and the moment is broken. Nuge sits down quickly, rubbing at his shoulder where the warmth of Strome’s hand still lingers.

 

* * *

 

Connor drops heavily beside him as Nuge pulls the tape from his socks. There is an awkward tension in the silence and Connor is shifty. Connor lets out a breath. “So, I’m guessing there is some sort of history between you two but Stromer is pretty solid and….” Connor drifts off picking at his shorts and Nuge isn’t sure who is more uncomfortable with this conversation. “Just…if there is some sort of issues between you guys, I kinda need to know what’s going on.” Nuge looks up at Connor horrified. He’s doing his best not to think about what happened between him and Strome and Connor wants to _know_??

Connor must see the look on Nuge’s face and misreads it for something else. “Seriously, like, I don’t need to know what he said or did but you guys need to work it out. He’s totally chill.” Oh. Connor thinks they don’t like each other. Nuge almost laughs in relief.

“It’s not like that,” Nuge says to halt Connor’s defense of Strome. Unable to stop himself, he slides his gaze over to where Strome is laughing with Leon. Connor turns to follow Nuge’s look and they watch together as Strome beams at a shirtless Leon who turns and smirks in their direction. In Connor’s direction.

Nuge notices Connor taking it in and sees the blush rise to his cheeks when Connor looks back at him, caught.

“ _Oh_ ,” Connor says with new understanding. “Okay then,” he gets up and claps Nuge on the shoulder and hurries away. Nuge isn’t sure which of them is happier to end the conversation.  At least he can be sure that neither of them will ever speak of this again.

 

* * *

 

Nuge is bored and cranky. He’s tired of roaming around his house and he’s itching to get on the ice again.  IR sucks. He flops back on the couch and picks up his phone to check the time. Soon the guys should be done practice and he can probably coherence someone into playing Fortnite for the afternoon.

There’s a knock at the door and Nuge is curious; he isn’t getting many visitors lately. He opens the door assuming it would be Connor maybe, who has become a sort of strange and silent confidant this season. Both of them content to never discuss what pulls them together.

Strome’s at his door smiling confidently and Nuge wishes he could disappear into the floor. Why didn’t he decide to shower this morning??

“Figured you would be bored. Let’s take the dogs out.” He’s smiling and the late morning sun lights up the entranceway as Sophie bounces around Strome.

“Uh….yeah,” Nuge answers unintelligibly running a hand through his hair, “let me grab a jacket.”

They are walking side by side as their dogs tussle with each other ahead of them. Their arms brush companionably but the peace of the day and the dogs keep Nuge’s mind occupied. He’s gotten used to Strome on his team and in his space. The feeling of unfinished business between them fading in the routine of practices and games. He’d gotten good at not thinking about 2013. It was one time, in the dark, and sometimes it was easy to convince himself that nothing had even happened. Maybe it didn’t.

But then Strome turns his head and bumps Nuge’s shoulder companionably, “You know, I still can’t believe I never got your number,” Strome glances at Nuge who tries not to choke on his tongue.

Nuge resists the urge to point out how easy it would have been to get and shrugs, “you have it now.”

Strome studies Nuge. “Yeah?” He asks, his smile growing wider.

“Yeah,” Nuge nods already feeling the blush in his cheeks.

They go back to Nuge’s place, chatting easily about their special teams but all the while, there’s an undercurrent of tension in the conversation, Nuge heart tripping unsteadily as they pull up at his place. Once they are inside, Nuge slides off his jacket, Strome doing the same. Nuge turns and faces Strome feeling uncertain now that he’s standing in the quiet of the hall with just the two of them and whatever is unspoken between them.

Strome smiles at him and steps into his space, his hands coming to rest on Nuge’s shoulders.

“Hey, can I-?” The question cuts off as Strome leans in and kisses Nuge.

It’s a simple kiss, just a brush of lips as Nuge relaxes into the softness of Strome’s mouth. Strome goes to pull back and break the kiss but Nuge follows, unwilling to stop now. And then they are kissing again, Nuge leaning into the strength of Strome’s frame and marveling at how they got here. Finally.

It’s nothing like last time, the sun streaming through the windows illuminating everything, nothing hidden in secret. They’re still kissing, no frantic tugging of clothes, no humping against each other with the earnestness of their inexperience; this time it’s the simple pleasure of occupying the same space, the same breath, with all of the time in the world.

They break the kiss and Strome is studying Nuge, “Can I take you to dinner?”

Nuge blinks as his brain tries to follow the question, his mind still on the slick, red bow of Strome’s mouth.

“Uh,” he can’t seem to catch up and Strome chuckles, wrapping an arm around Nuge’s waist and kissing him almost chastely on the side of the mouth.

“I just want to do this right this time,” Strome mutters into against Nuge’s mouth before pulling back.

“Oh. Yeah, okay,” Nuge agrees, letting himself lean against Strome as they walk into his kitchen. They are making lunch when Strome slides past Nuge, hand on his hip, as he pulls plates out of the cupboard and it is as if he’s been here all along. As though this isn’t something new but something that’s existed since 2013. In the light of his kitchen with Strome by his side, that hotel room in Russia no longer seems so dark and secretive. This simple easiness can be his and for the first time since Russia, Nuge leans against Strome and lets himself have it.


End file.
